1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laminate in which a plurality of sheets are laminated using an adhesive, and manufacturing method of the laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laminate in which a plurality of sheets are laminated has high strength, and is thus used for various applications. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-121699 has proposed that used as a filter medium of an air purifier. This laminate includes a nonwoven fabric as a base material, another nonwoven fabric as a protection layer, and an ultrafine fiber layer interposed therebetween. The laminate is manufactured, for example, by accumulating ultrafine fibers on the nonwoven fabric (first sheet) as a base material according to electrostatic spinning method, applying an adhesive thereon, and laminating another nonwoven fabric (second sheet) as a protection layer.